


clementine.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [113]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Let It Be/Get Back Sessions, Short One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Oh! Could you maybe something sweet with late 60s George where the reader is the Beatles assistant and one day she’s sick at home so George skips band practice to go take care of her, partially bc he’s tired of the fighting and partially bc he’s got, you know, a crush on her (Sorry for the sappingness!)”
Relationships: George Harrison/Reader
Series: tumblr requests. [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336198
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	clementine.

**Author's Note:**

> F

1969, **  
**

You hadn’t been sick for very long before you got a visitor concerned about your health. It had been George Harrison. Musician, guitarist and one of your employers. You were his, and the band he was in, assistant but you had had to call in sick and as it had been Paul McCartney you had called (he seemed to be the boss of you more than the rest of them) you assumed he must’ve told George… for here he was. In your kitchen. Making you your… oh, _hundred_ cup of tea. 

And it really were doing wonders for you. It was something had brought with him as he had arrived early that day- arms full of bags with all kinds of things. Things that were good and useful in the exact situation you found yourself in. There was, as said, a large quantity of teas. There were soups and noodles. And fruit. Oranges and clementines; something he had told you he grew himself, striking you with an overwhelming sense of gratefulness. 

He hadn’t needed to all this! He didn’t need to show up and take care of you and bring you so many things! But he had! And your heart beat was so rapid you thought it was going to just burst out as you looked upon him and his wonderful smile and gracious spirit. You thanked him every moment you got, surely making his ears tired from it all but he hadn’t complained. Only smiled and told you _it was the least he could do_. He sat at the side of your bed as you drank the millionth cup of delightful _chai_ , as he seemed to prefer to call it, watching him watch you with a relaxed smile. 

“Shouldn’t you be at the studio?”

You finally asked him as you let the taste of the spiced tea linger on the tip of your tongue. You had restrained yourself from asking for the hours he had already been there but you could no longer let the thought go- _why wasn’t he with the band?_ He shook his head and seemed… unsure… hesitant to answer. He toyed with your brown teddy bear he had saved from its fall off the bed, picking at its red bowtie, as he thought over the question. “You know-…” he shook his head as if erasing what had about to come out of his mouth.

“It just too… stressful there… lately.”

Your eyes drifted to your hands as you thought of the little he had said. It had been. But not just lately. It had been for a long while now. Everything seemed to slowly change and shift out of order. It wasn’t… all like that but it filled more than the usual youthful hijinks and _fun_ the boys used to get up to. They had grown up, and in a way none found any joy in. “Ringo’s fine,” you heard his voice in a slight whisper, “but Paul… and John… and _Yoko_.”

A tinge of sadness and regret clung to the last word and your heart constricted in sorrow. You found no delight in being a witness to this. You took your feverishly warm hand over his cool ones, feeling the bones through the tender skin, in an attempt of reassurance and comfort. “I’m sure it’ll all be fine. You’ll be fine.” 

His eyes danced back and forth, from your hands on his to your gentle face. Seconds passed in comfortable silence. His cheeks seemed to grow a slight red, and you hiccuped as he leaned forward- closer and closer to you. You anticipated with bated excitement as you let him near you. Biting your lips as you felt his breath on you, you whispered; “ _you’ll_ get sick.” 

He smiled, wide and wonderful, “I don’t care,” before embracing you in a sweet kiss.


End file.
